Im Back
by de-Morgana
Summary: Cherche was sitting outside of her home while looking at the night sky (yeah i know amazing summary for the story)


"Im Back"

A pink hair woman was sitting in the middle of a flower garden gazing into the stars above, looking at each constellation that she could recognize there was Andromeda, Cancer, Delphinus, Leo, Lupus….and Taurus. Looking at the single constellation brings back memories of a certain white hair man that she love, she remembered how he used to teach her the name of each constellation and how to distinguish between each one of them.

Deep in her thoughts she remembered how warm she would feel each time he holds her in his arms, how she would falls asleep while being hold in his embrace. She remembered how she could let down her guards while being with him and how he would make her feel safe just by being with him, how he would promise to love and protect her everyday of his life. She missed her Robin dearly.

While still reminiscing their time together she could hear a girl voice calling for her.

"Mother." Said the girl. "You need to come back inside, you'll catch a cold if you stay outside any longer….father wouldn't want that." She said in a sheepish voice.

"Im sorry dear, i just…..lost in thought that's all. Im sorry if made you worry." She said while trying to give a smile to her daughter.

Morgan walked closer to her mother and gives her a hug. "Mother….i know how you miss father but getting youself sick wont make him happy you know?" Morgan said while trying to comfort her mother.

Cherche realize how much this must have hurt her daughter, to see her own mother slowly hurting her self while remembering about her father. "Im sorry dear, lets get inside then, shall we?" She ask her daughter.

After Morgan falls asleep in her own bed, Cherche slowly walks down the hall into her and Robin's room. She stop by Robin's study, a room where she would usually finds him sleeping with a tome in hand and his head resting into the table. She smiles and continue on her walk into their bed room. As she enters the room memories of their time together comes rushing back into her mind, tears started to flow from her eyes as she climb into their bed. For the first time in two years since Robin's sacrifice, Cherche cried her self to sleep.

Waking up Cherche could hear Morgan's voice calling for her. "Mother, Gerome is back." Said Morgan in a excited tone. "Looks like she in a better mood that last night." Said Cherche to herself before getting up and walked towards her daughter.

"What is it dear?" She ask. "Oh my, why are you crying?" Looking at Morgan who is smiling but with tears in her eyes. "Just talk to Gerome mother, you'll know why" Morgan said while pushing her mother into the front of the house.

Suddently Cherche could feel that something is off about her daughter. When she reach the front of the house she could see her son standing by their wyvern, one form the future where her child is from and the other from her own time.

"Hello, mother. Sorry I was gone for a while, protecting wyvern alley is a harder job than I thought." He said while taking his mask off. "You know you could always ask for our help Gerome, you know your sister and i are happy to help you." Cherche said while petting her son white hair.

"Maybe next time mother but before that." He said with a smile on his face. "While i was flying back I met someone and I was wondering if you would like to meet them?" He said while stepping to the side to allow Cherche to see a hooded figure standing behind him.

As the figure pulled off his hood that concealed his identity Cherche's eyes widend.

Those white hair.

That matured but with a gentle face.

A lean build that got conceal under the oversize coat.

"See? I told you'll know why." Morgan said in a much more happier tone tears still flowing down her face.

"W…..wha…what took you so long?" She ask the man. "Im sorry, i didn't know it would took two years to get my body back but I promise you, if i ever disintegrate again i would come back faster." He said with that wonderful smile that Cherche love so much.

"You better hold onto that promise because if you lied to me i would drag you back myself." She said before embracing Robin in a embrace that looks like the two of them would never want to let go.

"Hehehe…..im back cher."

"Welcome back dear."

-FIN-

* * *

so yeah that was the that...i know it was shit and my grammar was beyond awful so sorry about that...review maybe? no? ok then bye.


End file.
